


Yamato

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Set during dmc4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: As Dante brandishes Yamato, he can't help but to be reminded of Vergil.





	Yamato

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I have a thing for Dante mourning Vergil

When Dante touches Yamato, its sharpness and coldness remind him of his brother.

Dad has chosen wisely which sword to give them: for Dante, something flashy, something that would’ve made people turn their heads to look at it, something brash, something fun, for Vergil, something simple, something that gets right to the point, something elegant, something powerful.

 

… Uh.

Now that he thinks about it, Vergil has never let him touch his sword; it’s always been something very personal to him, something he wanted to keep Dante away from.

 

One time he almost cut his fingers off because he was trying to touch it. Good times.

 

Dante can’t help but to smile.

\- Eh, I touched it -, he mutters, as if Vergil was be able to hear him.

 

… He wonders what he might think, if he could look at him. Would he approve of this?

Probably, because he hated when people messed with his stuff and he wouldn’t take kindly to the Order using Yamato without his consent.

He would definitely cut them all down, which is exactly what Dante wants to do, so yeah, he’d approve.

 

When he uses Yamato to destroy the portal he feels a rush of adrenaline going through him. He feels so powerful.

He wonders if this is what Vergil felt every time he brandished it.

 

It’s weird: with Yamato in his hands, it’s like he can feel Vergil’s presence. He looks exactly like Dante, only younger. His face is a stern as it always was.

He doesn’t say anything, but Dante can see – imagine, whatever – the fire in his eyes.

 

 

He hears Trish’s voice and he turns towards her, and when he turns back Vergil’s image is gone.

He can still feel him, though, inside Yamato, and it’s not a weak presence; it’s sharp, it’s overwhelming, it’s powerful.

 

It’s just like Vergil.


End file.
